


Hallows Eve

by D3miPixel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3miPixel/pseuds/D3miPixel
Summary: It was Hallows Eve.The Potters got Trick





	Hallows Eve

Tom opened the gate and walked slowly up the path, his long black cloak running lazily behind him. He pointed his wand at the door and it opened. He could hear screams, muffled cries and the battle cry of James Potter. He hit the ground at Tom's feet. Tom proceeded up the stairs to the bedroom, where he flung open the door to find....  
Nothing.  
Hundreds of miles away Lily Potter appeared. She stumbled into the house of Sirius Black.  
Number 12 Grimmauld place had never been more relieving.  
"Sirius? I need Dumbledore now."


End file.
